I Remember You
by Atlantis1
Summary: A spell goes wrong and Buffy loses her memory. She remembers nothing but a certain day in L.A . Angel needs to make crucial decisions that will change their lives… Forever.


TITLE: I Remember You  
DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Joss Whedon and all the usual stuff...the song "Flames" is owned by VAST and I have no rights to it either.  
SUMMARY: A spell goes wrong and Buffy loses her memory. She remembers  
nothing but a certain day in L.A . Angel needs to make crucial decisions that will change their lives... Forever.   
RATING: R  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not an English speaker and it's not my native language, so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. Sorry in advance for any mistake!  
DEDICATION: Alex, Michelle x2, Vivien, Kim, Nathalie and all the NEVER-die B/A shippers.  
Finished on: December 5, 2000.  
  
  
Buffy was sitting in the corridor, looking weary and gloomy than ever.  
Her boyfriend was sitting with her quietly until just a few moments ago.  
He walked silently outside, smiling bitterly. It was as if he wasn't with her at all.  
Driving away to Willy's, he entered the bar and ordered a beer.  
He's been doing it regulary for weeks now.  
Tonight was special though. Tonight he would sink his sorrow completely in his drink and won't go home. Not tonight.  
He closed his eyes, feeling even more sorry for himself.  
  
A blonde woman sat next to him.  
"Hey boy," She whispered sensually to him.  
He opened his eyes, turning over to her. She was beautiful.  
He smiled briefly, taking a sip from his glass.  
"Something is troubling you," She layed a hand on his arm.  
He huffed. "Where do I start?"  
Slowly riley became aware that this woman wasn't a vampire.  
Her hand squeezing and caressing his arm was warm and pleasant.  
"You can tell me about it," Her voice was soft.  
He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
"It's my... my girlfriend..." He said finally. "You actually remind me of her a little... She's beautiful..." He murmured, gulping from his glass again.  
"She..." He looked hesitant, but the woman's hand encouraged him to keep going with a gentle squeeze.  
"She forgot all about me... She forgot all about us... It's our first anniversary today," He said quickly.  
"She's at the hospital all the time, or with her sister... or worse..." He said, thinking about Spike.  
"I know what's it like to be forgotten". The woman said. "But I might be able to help you".  
"You think?" riley took the last sip from his glass and called Willy, asking for more.  
The woman asked Willy for a piece of paper, and riley find it surprising Willy didn't start his usual babbling at the sight of the attractive woman.  
Willy just nodded with no words and took a notebook out of his shirt's pocket. He tear out a paper and gave it to the woman. She scrabbled something on it.  
The woman smiled at riley and he gave her back a goofy grin. She handed him the paper.  
He looked at it. "A spell?" he asked.  
"Yes. This spell will have your girlfriend remember nothing but you".  
The boy's eyes lit for a minute, then he pushed the paper back to the woman.  
"I don't do magic".  
The woman laughed. "Suit yourself".  
She got up and riley watched her walking out of the bar.  
He stared at the paper, then crumpled it into a small ball.  
  
"No don't touch it". Giles tried warning Dawn when he saw her checking out a crystal ball.  
"Is that the same ball you used to restore Angel's soul?" Dawn asked, her eyes fixed on the ball.  
"Yes. Now put it do-" He didn't finish his words, the ball slipped off Dawn's hand and shattered to pieces on the floor.  
"Whoops..." Dawn lowered her head in shame.  
Giles sighed. "Anya, would you please put 'Fragile' stickers where necessary." Giles called.  
"Coming!" Anya called from the back of the store.   
"I'll clean up..." Dawn said and walked off.  
The door was opened and Giles looked up to see riley.  
"He-hello". He fixed his glasses on his nose.  
Dawn came back with a broom.   
"Is everything all right?" Giles asked. riley looked around, sticking his hands in his pockets.  
"Ye-yes. Nothing new". He walked over and smiled at Dawn.  
"Do I have to go with you again?" Dawn asked unwillingly.  
"Oh. You came to take Dawn?" Giles's voice was more excited.  
"No... I... came to help out..." riley shrugged.  
"Help?" Giles wondered.  
"Yeah, clean around... you know... stuff..." He murmured.  
"Oh. Ok. Who's with Buffy, then?" Giles asked.  
riley shrugged. "Uh... Willow... or Xander..."  
"Okay... I have to check some numbers... You can help Anya organize the orders". Giles dropped his eyes back to his papers.  
"Okay," riley said and walked over to Anya.  
She was holding papers in her hands. He hesitated for a moment, then went over to her.  
"Organize these in an alphabetical order". She handed him the papers. "I'm gonna arrange the orders..." She murmured looking around, searching for something.  
riley walked over to the corner. He took out of his pocket a crumpled paper and filled its content in a new order form.  
After he was done organizing the orders, he handed them to Anya. She looked at the first order.  
"A. Riffin?" She read aloud. "That should be in R".  
riley smiled nervously. "It's in A".  
"No, A is the first name".  
"You didn't say surnames".  
"I thought it was obvious".  
"Does it matter?" riley raised his voice, nervous.  
"Whatever". Anya shook her head and went to look for the content.   
"You can go help Dawn to dust..." Anya told him.  
He stared at her while she put all the contents of the spell and put the order form on top of it. He waited until she filled two more orders and disappeared behind the shelves for the third order.  
He grabbed the first order.  
"On second thought, I'll go check on Buffy!" He announced and started to walk out. He was careful while walking pass Giles, but the ex-watcher had his face burried in his bills.  
  
Darla smiled satisfied, watching the boy leaving the magic shop.  
"Now our little cheerleader will have only one thing on her mind, and won't interfere. Angel will be mine". She smiled.  
Glory smirked. "And I'll finally be able to find the key without her distraction. Good job, girlfriend".  
"I told you. Cooperation is the only way to get the slayer off our backs".  
"Are you going back to L.A?"  
  
riley poured the contents of the bag on the floor.  
"Now let's hope I'm doing it right..." He whispered to himself, reading again the directions.  
He started mixing the stuff in a bowl.  
"Nagu pouera yi magor ligon. Nasu... shittera... no wait... shitteru..." riley tried to understand his own handwriting.  
"Damn! Why can't I remember that..." He slapped his forehead and continued to read the words that he did not understand.  
When he finished mumbling the last uncleared word, the content in the bowl started to light in a special glow, before burning out.  
The smell was awful, but riley smiled and jumped to his feet. "I did it!"   
He decided right then to go to the hospital.   
  
Buffy was sleeping in her chair, undisturbed.   
riley walked over to her, feeling a little bit guilty that he left her there all alone.  
He shook her gently.   
"Buffy... wake up..." He whispered.  
She opened her eyes, looking at him confused for a moment.  
"Buffy?" He whispered again. She pushed him away violently and got up. "Who are you?"  
he fell to the floor and looked at her puzzled. "Buffy, are you okay?"  
She looked around. "Where am I? What is this place?"   
He got up and moved closer to her. She grabbed him by his throat. "Who are you and why did you bring me here?" She demanded to know.  
He grabbed her hand, trying to release her grip, but she was stronger.  
"Buffy...It's me... I'm your boyfriend.... riley..." He said, trying to breath.  
Her grip on his throat tightened and he started to snort. "Liar!" She called, then threw him across the room.  
He landed on a row of chairs, messing them in a loud noise. Two nurses came to see what happened.  
Buffy looked around confused. "Where am I?"  
riley watched her walk out of the hall. He rubbed his neck.  
"Stupid spell..." He murmured.  
  
Buffy walked into the daylight.   
"Excuse me sir!" She stopped a young man.  
"Oh, hi Buffy. How are you?" Ben smiled at her.  
She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "Do I know you?"  
"Buffy, are you okay?"   
"Where am I?" She asked him.  
"Hospital? Sunnydale?" He asked her rhetorically.  
"Shit..." She cussed and ran away from there.  
  
"What do you mean ran away?" Xander asked. He came and found riley sitting alone in the hospital, outside Joyce's room.  
"I mean she ran off. Walked out of here. Gone". riley said bitterly.  
"And that happened because?" Xander kept asking.  
riley shrugged. "She was acting weird".  
"Why didn't you stop her?"  
"As the bruises around my neck can testify, I DID try to stop her".  
"We have to tell Giles".  
"What about Mrs. Summers?" riley asked, looking over at the closed door.  
"They know how to reach us if something happens". Xander said and tilted his head. "Come on".  
  
Buffy looked at the construction site.  
She walked over to one of the workers on the site.  
"Excuse me," She tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and grinned, his eyes scanning her body.  
Buffy looked slightly disturbed and cleared her throat.  
"Could you please tell me what happened here?"  
"I can do anything for you, babe". He laughed briefly.  
Buffy shot him a warning stare.  
"The building was blown away a few months ago. Terror attack. It's being reconstructed now".  
Buffy gazed at him in disbelief. "Blown away? It can't be!"  
He shrugged and she ran away from there.  
  
Giles looked up when Xander and riley came running through the door.  
"Giles! Something is wrong with Buffy!" Xander shouted.  
"What happened?" Dawn and Anya came to meet them.  
"Is mom okay?" Dawn asked, looking over at Giles.  
"Yes, she's all right. But Buffy is acting strange". riley said.  
"Strange how?" Giles questioned him.  
"She.. um.. tried to strangle me... and she asked me who I was... and where she was".  
"What?"  
"I think something caused her to lose her memory". Xander said. riley lowered his eyes.  
  
Buffy wandered in the streets, looking around with teary-eyes.  
She rubbed her arms from the cold. It was already dark and she wasn't sure what to do with herself.  
She could see a vampire not far from her. Her senses sharpened as her body stiffened.  
The vampire was closing on a terrified woman.  
Buffy saw a tall dark figure jumping on the vampire from the other side. The woman ran away.  
She saw the vampire kicking away the man.  
She ran over there and saw the black man trying to get up from the floor. The vampire grabbed him.  
Buffy quickly kicked the vampire away. The vampire launched at her and she grabbed him pulling him down, and within seconds pulled a stake and dusted him.  
The black guy stared at her in amazement. "Who are you?"  
She didn't say anything just turned and walked away.  
"Hey! Wait up!" He called after her and ran over to catch up with her.  
"That was quite amazing what you did there". He said.  
She shrugged. "I'd like to be left alone, please".  
"Girl, you knew what it was, you knew how to kill it and you did it mo-" He didn't finish his sentence. She grabbed his arm. "I said leave me alone!" She hissed.  
He raised his hands in defeat. "okay, chill out, baby". He laughed briefly.  
Buffy walked away, feeling his stare in her back.  
  
"Say it again". Cordelia demanded. All of the gang were at the lobby.  
Angel was sitting on the couch, searching through a book, and Wesley was sitting next to him, doing the same.  
"I just met the most incredible woman". Gunn hummed.  
"Really?" Cordy sounded skeptic. "Incredible how?"  
"Do I sense some jealousy here?" Wesley whispered to Angel, causing the vampire to raise his head and look at Gunn and Cordelia.  
Gunn smiled, walking over to the desk, tapping his fingers on it.  
"I think I'm in love. I gotta find her. I think she could be very handy. She came out of the dark," Gunn motioned with his hand, "Kicked the vampire off me and finished him off. I never seen a woman fight like this and slay a vampire that fast".  
"Angel, call the prison. I think we have psycho slayer on the loose again". Cordelia said.  
Wesley smirked. "It's impossible. Faith can't escape jail. I'm sure it was just-"  
"Just another slayer roaming in L.A at night staking vampires within seconds?" Cordelia cut him out.  
Wesley shrugged. "Well..."  
Angel stood up, facing Gunn. "How did she look?"  
"Not dangerous. Beautiful... until she grabbed me and I realized she ain't no barbie doll. That girl is femme fatal. And she staked my heart". Gunn smiled holding his hand on his chest.  
"Yeah..." Cordy huffed. "Slayers tend to do that".  
"Cordelia, it can't be a slayer. Only if Faith-"  
"How does she look?" Angel cut out Wesley and faced Gunn again, repeating his question.  
"Small, blonde, pretty. Couldn't see her eyes in the dark".  
Angel dropped his book from his hand.  
"Told you slayers tend to stake hearts".   
"You think it's Buffy? In L.A?" Wesley asked Angel.  
Cordelia chuckled. "No, it was the OTHER small blonde slayer".  
"Buffy?" Gunn looked at Wesley and Angel. "His ex?"  
  
Buffy was sitting crouched in some corner. She was cold and felt miserable.  
She was hungry, tired and scared. She hated the feelings and the fear that rose in her, and especially the dreadful thoughts that something big of herself was missing.  
"Is that where you saw her?" Angel asked Gunn, when he stopped walking.  
"Yeah. I didn't see her coming and then... I'm sorry man, I didn't know who she was".  
"Where did she go?" Angel ignored his apology.  
"That way". Gunn pointed at the direction Buffy walked off.  
"Buffy!" Angel shouted.  
Buffy nearly fell asleep when suddenly she heard a voice calling her name in the distance.  
"Buffy!!"  
A familiar voice. Bufy got up. She was shaking like a leaf.  
"Angel!" She called.  
"She's there!" Angel heard her and started running.  
"What? I didn't hear a thing!" Gunn started running after Angel.  
Angel ran calling Buffy's name.  
Then he saw her.   
Buffy ran towards him. Angel was shocked when she jumped on him with a big squeezing hug.  
Slowly he put his arm around her. "You're freezing". He said and took off his coat.  
"I thought you died..." She started crying as he wrapped his coat around her.  
"I thought you died and I wasn't there to help you..." She cried, snuggling close to his body again.   
He looked over her head to see Gunn watching them.  
Buffy detached herself from him. "You're..." She sniffed, putting her hand on his chest. "You're a vampire".  
Angel looked down at her, surprised. "Buffy? Are you all right?"  
"Was it temporary then? When did it happen? Why did you send me away?" She flushed him with questions. "And what happened to your building?"   
Gunn made a gesture of of a 'nut case'. Angel dismissed him with a hand gesture, and started walking, still holding Buffy.  
"I was so scared. I woke up in that hospital... and this guy with an awfully annoying voice was all over me..."  
She said as they walked away.  
  
Buffy looked up in awe when she saw the big hotel after leaving Angel's car.  
"When did you move out here?" She asked.  
"A couple of months ago". He answered.   
Gunn walked quietly beside them.  
Buffy entered the lobby. Seeing Cordelia, she forced a smile.  
"Buffy! What a pleasant surprise!" Cordelia flashed a smile when she saw Buffy. "Wes, it's our Buffy and you owe me 5".  
"Hi, Cordelia". Buffy said.  
"Hello, Buffy". Wesley welcomed her as well.  
Buffy stared at him. "Who are you?"  
They all exchanged looks.  
"Where's the other guy? The short guy with the Irish accent?"  
"Are you okay?" Cordy asked, glancing over at Angel.   
"Why everyone keep asking that?" Buffy asked, looking at Angel. He took her hand and lead her up in the stairs.  
"Did she lose her memory?" Wesley asked.  
"She remembered me". Cordelia shrugged.  
"She recognized Angel. But she was surprised that he's a vampire. I think she lost something else. Her sanity maybe". Gunn said.  
Cordelia looked up, concerned. "Great. Like we need another basket case here".  
"We can change our name from 'Angel Investigations' to 'Angel Institution'". Wesley said, laughing.  
Cordelia and Gunn both glared at him.  
"What? Can't I joke around sometimes?"  
  
Angel lead Buffy to his room. She walked inside, looking around.  
"You lied to me". She said quietly and sat on his bed.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting close to her.  
She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck.  
He looked at her confused, when she pushed him closer slightly and pressed her lips against his.  
"Buffy-" He tried to protest and took her hands off his shoulders, holding her.  
She looked at him. "You told me to sleep and that we'll have another day like it tomorrow". She accused him.  
His eyes widened in shock. "You remember..." He whispered. "How can it be?"  
She pushed him away and got up. "What happened after I fell asleep?" She asked. "Why didn't you wake me? I wanna know what happened. Why you're not human anymore".  
He got up, stepping closer to her. She took off his coat from her body and gave it to him. "I'm warm now. Thank you".  
"Buffy... when was it that I told you that?" He asked, taking his coat and throwing it on the bed. "When was I human?"  
"Yesterday". She said, confident. "And I woke up in some place called Sunnydale..."  
Angel rubbed his chin. "You don't know Sunnydale?" He asked.  
"No.... I suppose it's a town". She shrugged.  
"Where do you live? Do you remember that?"  
"With you. In L.A..." She said without a doubt.  
She came over to him again and hugged his waist. "So what are we gonna do tomorrow? How can we go out if you're a vampire?" She asked.  
"Wait, Buffy". He walked away from her hold. "Something is wrong here. The day you talk about happened a long time ago. And... and you're not supposed to remember it at all".  
"How can I not remember it? It's the happiest day of my life. I didn't want it to stop from happening. And I'm NOT crazy! It DID happen yesterday".  
Angel only looked at her saddened.  
She looked at him. "So it was just a prank? Temporary spell?"  
Angel sighed.  
"At least we had our fun..." She smiled at the memory. "And there's no reason we can't..." She smiled naughtily, looking at him. "...You know... If you're not too tired".  
"We can't, Buffy. I'm a vampire, remember?"  
"Yes, but..." She moved closer. "I don't see why it should stop us".  
She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.  
He lingered on the kiss for a moment, closing his eyes, then broke it off.  
"I have..." He whispered raising his hand to caress her cheek. "I have to go".  
"Can't you stay with me?" She sounded disappointed.  
"Buffy, whatever you feel now, it's not real. Something happened to you and your mind is manipulated".  
"No!" She protested and her eyes started to well.  
"I love you... everything I said in the morning was a mistake... please, Angel... You're the only one..." She sniffled. "It IS real". She insisted.  
He kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning".   
He turned to walk out.   
"Angel..." She whispered after he closed the door.  
She lay on his bed, hugging his coat tight and started to cry.  
  
"At least it will keep his mind off Darla". Angel heard Wesley say as he walked down the stairs.  
"How is she?" Gunn asked when he saw Angel.  
Wesley turned around. "Does she remember anything?"   
Angel sighed. "She remembers SOMETHING... just not the something she supposed to remember".  
"What, the day you were human and you two were doing it like there was no tomorrow?"   
Angel stared at her, his lower lip dropping.  
"Well I guess there WAS no tomorrow..." She said after a second thought.  
"How do you know?" He asked.  
"Doyle told me..." She shrugged. "You turned back the day and it never happened".  
"Yes". Angel nodded.  
"You were human for a day?" Wesley asked, shocked.  
Angel nodded.  
"So that's why she remembers only you, me and..." Cordelia's voice seemed to tremble a bit. "...Doyle..."  
"Yes... I have no idea how that happened".  
"Why don't you call Giles?" Wesley suggested. "He might know something".  
  
"Anya, pick up the phone". Giles said as he watched Xander, Willow and riley entering the store just when the phone started ringing.  
Dawn and Tara were at the back, playing some magic game.  
"Still nothing?" He asked the three.  
"No Buffy". Willow said.  
"Giles, it's Angel!" Anya called. They all turned to look at her.  
Giles went and took the phone from her hand.  
"Yes?"  
Everyone gathered around Giles, waiting to hear the news.  
"She is? Good heavens!" Giles sighed relieved.   
"He found Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
"...What? ...nothing at all?" They all saw Giles's expression changing.  
"...I... I don't know... Yes... " Giles took a pen and scarrbled down Angel's number on a piece of paper.  
"Thank you for calling... yes... Goodbye". He hanged down.  
"Buffy is in L.A with Angel". He told them.  
"What!" riley and Xander both called out.  
"It seems like she lost her memory".  
"Uh no..." Willow squeezed Tara's hand.  
"She remembers nothing but Angel".  
"What the..." riley slammed his fist on the desk.  
"Why don't we go there and take her?" He asked after a moment.   
"We can't. We need to stay here. Angel will take care of her". Giles said.  
"How can you trust him?" riley sounded furious.  
"Because I know him". Giles said quietly.  
"I think riley has a point..." Xander said. "Buffy and Angel together... very not safe".  
"Angel can protect Buffy". Willow objected.  
"And who will protect Angel from Buffy?" Xander asked. "If she remembers only him..."  
"I have to go there". riley said.  
"No one is going anywhere. We all must stay and look after Dawn... and her mother. That's what Buffy would have wanted". Giles said.  
"Maybe some spell cost Buffy to lose her memory?" Tara suggested. riley paled briefly, but no one noticed.  
"I'm going to L.A". He said determind and walked away.  
Giles didn't stop him.  
"Look for a spell that could have affected Buffy". Giles told Willow. She nodded and walked with the others to research.  
  
Angel walked up the stairs to his room. The others have promised to come back in the morning and went home.  
Not before Cordelia made Angel swear in all that is dear to him that he will not dare to get groiny with Buffy while they're alone in the hotel.   
Buffy was here. His soul quivered inside him. The feelings that rose in him when he saw her made him forget all about Darla in a beat. He knew he loved Buffy more than anything in the world and nothing could ever change that.  
She looked so lost, so miserable. Nothing else was important anymore. He wanted to protect her from harm.  
Darla was wrong. Buffy was his happiness. Not because she was new, or resembled his old sire... but because she was... Buffy. When she told him she loved him and insisted her feelings were real, he could almost feel his heart starting to beat again. She was the only one who could make him feel human, feel alive.  
He opened his door looking at her petit body on his bed.  
She was hugging his coat tight, resting her head on it.  
She was asleep. He moved closer and saw the trail of dried tears on her cheek.  
She was crying herself to sleep, his body started to ache.   
He sat on the bed, looking at her.  
She opened her eyes slowly and he smiled at her. "Sleep". He whispered softly.  
She nodded, closing her eyes. He tucked her in, covering her with his blanket.  
  
"Angel!" Her scream woke him up. He fell asleep on the chair. He rushed over to her, holding her arms.  
"Shush, Buffy, it's okay". He soothed her.  
She looked at him horrified, then grabbed his face with both her hands. "The morah demon..." She panted.  
"He didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked.  
"It's just a dream". He took her hands in his.  
"Something is wrong, Angel..." She whispered.  
"Everything will be okay, love". He said, kissing the back of her hand.  
"Could you..." She hesitated, taking her hands away.  
"What?"  
"Sleep with me?" She asked quietly.  
"Buffy..." He started saying, but she moved, making room for him. He took off his shoes and lay beside her, fully-clothed. He pulled her over to him and caressed her hair as she snuggled close to his chest.  
  
  
"riley, I thought you'd be in L.A by now". Giles suppressed a smirk as riley entered the magic store.  
riley looked embarrassed. All the scoobs raised their heads from the books. Even Dawn was researching.  
"I... was... but... I have no idea where Angel is..."  
"Yeah, L.A is kinda big". Anya said.  
"I found something!" Dawn announced. They all looked at her surprised.  
"The Magoish spell of memory manipulation". She read the title.  
"That must be it!" Willow said.  
"Oooh! Magoish!" Anya jumped, snapping her fingers. "We had someone ordering it!"   
riley cleared his throat, turning away.  
"When?" Giles looked at her. "I don't remember selling it".  
"I don't think they came to pick it up yet. They had a weird name..." Anya tried to remember.  
She walked to the back, searching in the orders she organized. She searched twice. "It's not here! I could have sworn it was here!" She said.  
"Are you sure you had such order?"  
"Yes! riley-"   
riley jumped. "Ye-yes?" He asked, trying to keep it cool.   
"You remember it don't you? You put it first. I told you it wasn't supposed to be the first".  
"I... I don't remember". He shrugged.  
"It was this weird name! A. Rufus or Griffith or something..." She tried to evoke his memory.  
"Sorry," He shrugged again. "I don't remember".  
Anya huffed, turning to Giles. "You can check and see the contents are missing from the supply".   
"But we haven't sold it". Giles hummed.  
"So it was stolen". Xander offered.  
"How can it be? I was here all the time". Giles said.  
"Who would want to manipulate Buffy's memories?" Willow asked.  
"Maybe Angel?" riley suggested.  
"Angel would never do that". Willow said.  
"But Buffy remembers only him. How convenient". Xander backed riley.  
Giles stroke his chin, pondering.  
"Give me his address. I'll go over there and get Buffy". riley said, grabbing the paper on which Giles wrote down Angel's phone number.  
"The Hyperion Hotel?" He read.  
"That's where he's at".  
riley took the page and walked out.  
"I'll go with him". Xander said.  
"I'm coming with you". Anya told her boyfriend.  
"No, honey. You better help them search for a cure". Xander said and kissed her. He ran outside after riley.  
The others went back to researching.  
"Giles it doesn't make sense", Willow whined. "Angel would never harm Buffy".  
"I know," Giles said. "And he probably won't call and tell us she's there and ask for our help to cure her".  
"Griffith..." Anya murmured.  
"What?" Giles turned to her. "I'm trying to think who ordered the spell. ...Griffith... or Griffin... Riffin!! That's it!!"  
She squealed.  
"Riffin?" Giles asked.  
"Yes I'm almost postive".  
"I don't know anyone named Riffin". Now Giles was doing the chanting. "Riffin... riffin..."  
"riley finn". Tara interrupted him.  
"What?"  
"riffin- riley finn". She repeated.  
"He DID act a bit strange!" Willow said. "But why would he want Buffy to remember only Angel?"  
Anya shrugged. "It's still him. He put this order first. Walked after a little while. Now the spell is gone. It was about the time Buffy ran away. riley is the one who did it".  
"But why?"  
"Maybe... he's looking to hurt Angel?" Dawn asked.  
"Not likely". Giles said. "He knows Angel is a vampire".  
"But he was upset... I kinda..." Dawn lowered her eyes.   
"What?" Willow asked.  
"I kinda made him think Buffy cares more about Angel".  
"So he wanted to manipulate Buffy's memories to forget Angel?" Anya asked.  
"Only it gone wrong and now Angel is all she remembers!" Willow said, jumping to her feet.  
"Look for a reversing spell. I'll call Angel". Giles said, looking down at his desk.  
"riley took the number..." Willow whispered.  
"That weasel! And he took Xander with him!" Anya called.   
  
Angel went out before the sun came up to buy some fresh buns, eggs and bacon so he could cook Buffy a fine breakfast. Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia seemed to enjoy those meals.  
"Are you hungry?" Angel asked when he saw Buffy coming downstairs.  
"Starving," She admitted.   
He took her hand when she reached him and led her to the kitchen.  
He sat her down, pressing his hand gently on her shoulder.  
She took his hand in hers. "When did you wake up?" She asked.  
"A couple of hours ago". He answered and moved back to the counter.  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"I... I didn't want to... You look so peaceful..."  
Buffy lowered her eyes. "I feel like I haven't slept in days..."  
  
Angel looked at her. He will have to call Giles again, not only to hear if they found anything, but also to ask him whats been troubling her that she looks so exhausted and fragile. It had nothing to do with the memory loss. Maybe a new big bad.  
He heard a noise coming from the lobby. He left the kitchen. Gunn was in the lobby, heading upstairs.  
"Gunn, we're here". Angel called and Gunn turned back.  
"Hey, man". He looked behind Angel's shoulder. "Where's the girl?"  
"She's in the kitchen," Angel said, looking over at Wesley who just entered, carrying some books.  
Wesley stumbled on something, losing his balance. All the books scattered on the floor.  
Gunn turned around. "Nice moves," He snickered. Angel walked over to Wesley, picking one of the books.  
"Magic books?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Might hold the answer for Buffy's condition," Wesley got up and cleaned himself.  
"I thought Cordelia was cleaning the place.." He murmured.  
  
Gunn entered the kitchen. "Hi," He smiled at Buffy. She raised her eyes from her plate.  
"Hello," She smiled back hesitantly. "I'm... sorry about last night..."   
"No, it's okay. You saved my life". He sat down in front of her.  
"You probably would have killed him without my help". She dismissed him.  
"I probably would", He said. "But it was fascinating... watching you..."  
She smiled shyly, lowering her eyes. "....Fight..." He completed.  
Angel walked in, looking at them.  
"Gunn?"   
Gunn got up. "Gone". He didn't take his eyes off Buffy.  
"I'll see you later". He told her. She nodded. Angel watched Gunn until he left the room.   
Buffy finished her dinner, wiping her mouth with a handkerchief.  
"It was great, thank you!" She smiled.  
"Feeling better?" He smiled softly at her.  
She moved over to him and hugged him.  
He felt her lips searching for his mouth. He kissed her, holding her tight.  
"Buffy, I can't," He broke the kiss.  
"Why not?" She looked hurt.  
"I can't take advantage of you".  
"You're not. I want you to kiss me". She grabbed his shirt. "Angel, don't you love me? The day we had was just a dream?"  
he closed his eyes briefly. "It was just a dream, Buffy".  
She took a step back, looking at him horrified.   
"It DID happen! It was real!" She insisted.  
Angel made a step towards her, but she moved away.   
"Buffy, please understand-" He pleaded.  
"What happened while I was sleeping?" She asked, still keeping her distance.  
"You have a new life now. A boyfriend that you love," Angel cringed as he said what she told him a while back.  
"And he loves you. You have a chance of a normal life". He said huskily.  
"I had a normal life. I was in your arms... it felt like I was home. I want it back, Angel".   
  
"Oh my," Wesley raised his head from his book. "I brought the wrong volume.." He muttered, getting up. "I'll be back later". He walked out just as Cordelia entered. He murmured some morning greeting and left.  
Cordelia looked after him. "What HE had for breakfast?"   
She looked back at Angel .  
Gunn was standing talking with Buffy, making her laugh. Angel looked at them, then turned back to Cordelia.  
"Cordelia, why don't you take Buffy to buy some clothes?" Angel asked, taking out his wallet.  
Cordelia glared at him.  
"Buy some for yourself too," He added and she flashed a big smile, grabbing the pile of money he was holding and turned to walk.  
"Um, Cordelia?" He stopped her.  
She turned around. "Oh.. right.." She smiled again. "Buffy!"  
Buffy turned around, confused.   
"Come on, we only have 9 hours!" Cordelia urged her.   
She reached out her hand to Angel. "Car keys".  
Angel gave her his keys, and watched as she led Buffy out the door.  
He turned over to Gunn.  
"What are you trying to pull?"  
"Nothing, bro. Relax". Gunn detected the hostility in Angel's attitude.   
"Just stay away from her". Angel hold out his hand and walked away.  
"What the..." Gunn was surprised. "I wasn't trying to hit on her or something..." He defended himself. "You got some issues, man".  
"Just go home, Gunn. I'll call you if I need you". Angel called behind his back.  
  
Angel went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out a bag of blood. He heard something break in the entrance and put the bag back in the fridge.  
"I thought I told you to-" Angel walked out, stopping only when he saw riley.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"I came to take what's mine". riley folded his arms.  
Angel's face remained blank. "You can't take her. She doesn't know you". Angel was determind to protect Buffy.  
And even though she was in love with the annoying boy who was standing in front of him, she didn't know it in her current state of mind.  
"Listen to me, Vampire..." riley spat out the words.  
Angel chuckled and moved closer. riley stepped back, but Angel grabbed him by his lapels.   
"You. Listen... to me". He hissed. "...Boy". He wanted to make sure riley will know who got the say between them.  
"This is not Sunnydale. You broke into MY home. We both want Buffy to get back to herself, but we'll do it MY way". He pushed riley away. riley flew across the room and hit Xander who just entered the hotel. They both fell on their buttocks.   
"I knew it!" Xander jumped to his feet. "You did it with Buffy!" He took out a cross.  
riley slowly got up on his feet.   
"Xander," Angel started saying, pointing his finger.  
"What did you do to her?" Xander waved the cross, keeping a safe distance from Angel.  
riley suddenly sprinted towards Angel with a stake in his hand. Angel blocked the hit, but the stake pierced his hand all the way to the other side. Angel growled morphing into his game face. With his healthy hand he twisted riley's arm and flipped him onto his back. Xander watched as Angel grabbed riley and threw him against the wall. He winced at the sight.  
Angel took one look at Xander and then fled out of the room.  
  
"Let's get out of here..." Xander pulled riley up from the floor.  
"We didn't kill him". riley protested.   
"We have to warn the others".  
"We didn't find Buffy". riley smeared the blood from his mouth and nose.  
"We won't find her if we're dead". Xander tried to pull riley's arm. riley pushed him away. "I'm going to find him. I'll search every room in this damn hotel if I have to".  
Xander shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm going home".   
Xander walked out.  
  
  
"Yeah, that looks amazing on you!" Buffy admired the dress Cordelia put on.  
Cordelia smiled in satisfaction, looking at the mirror. They already bought a few dresses. Cordelia couldn't believe how much money Angel gave her.  
Buffy bought a pair of jeans and a nice shirt she liked. She didn't feel like spending, but Cordelia let her put on a dress.  
"I look like a disaster," Buffy said quietly, looking at herself. Her eyes were dark, and she had circles beneath them due to lack of sleep, even though after she fell asleep in Angel's arms it felt like she never slept better.  
"You do look a bit... dead," Cordelia admitted. "But a little bit of make up will make it better". She patted Buffy's shoulder.  
Buffy smiled slightly. "You know, I need to apologize..."   
"For?" Cordelia asked, checking Buffy's dress.   
"For feeling.... I didn't like you," Buffy stammered. "We're not really friends, are we?"  
"Not really. You're a freak and I'm...." Cordelia sighed. "...A freak too... I guess I know now what it feels like. I should apologize myself".  
"But you were nice to me, and all I could think of was that I don't like you..."   
"That was then. Forget it..." They both looked at each other, realizing Buffy didn't REALLY remember it to forget it in the first place, and they both started laughing.  
  
"So, how's that?" Buffy tried on the second dress Cordy gave her.  
"Oh my god! That's amazing! Angel would die when he sees you!" Cordelia clapped her hands excited. "Well, if he wasn't already dead, that is".  
"You think so?" Buffy checked herself again, before they went to the counter to buy the new dresses.  
"You look great". Cordelia assured her.  
"I just want to make him happy like-"  
"You can't make him happy!" Cordelia cut her out.   
"Why not?" Buffy asked, confused. "He seemed very happy -"  
Cordelia's eyes widened. "You had sex with him??"   
Buffy glared at her. "Uh..." She blushed.  
"YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM???" Cordelia grabbed her arm, shaking her. All the people in the store looked at them.  
"I knew he was acting weird!! Giving us money... we gotta go back. YOU must stop him!!" Cordelia pulled Buffy's arm and stormed out of the store.  
"Oh hold on..." She went back in, then came back with the shopping bags.  
  
Angel was sitting quietly in the wine cellar. He heard something breaking above. riley was trashing the place.   
He looked down at his hand. It was still sore from the stab, and then from pulling the stake out. The wound started to heal but haven't closed completely yet.  
He took a cloth and tied it around his hand. The rag was soaking blood within seconds.  
"Where are you??" He heard riley yell. He growled and got up. The boy had his fun, now it was time for his own fun.  
He walked stealthily out of the basement, grabbed riley from behind and tossed him into the wall.  
Cordelia and Buffy entered the place. Cordelia looked around at the mess. Then they saw Angel and riley fighting, or more like Angel in his game-face pummeling almost a semi-conscious riley.  
"Oh, God, you turned him!" Cordelia covered her mouth, dropping the bags to the floor. "Gotta get Wesley... gotta get Wesley..." She chanted, rushing out of there.   
Buffy turned to look at her running away, then looked back, Angel was now on the floor. riley, his face beaten and bloody, was raising a stake to dust Angel.  
She ran over and kicked the stake out of his hand.   
"Buffy!" riley called, surprised.  
"Don't stake my boyfriend!" She hissed, looking intensely at him.  
"Buffy-" Angel started saying, getting up.  
"Are you okay?" She turned to him. His face weren't half as bad as the other guy's face, but she saw the bloody rag that covered his left palm.  
"What happened to your hand?" She asked softly.  
"Buffy... I came to take you home..." riley groaned, holding his side, approaching them.  
She turned around to face riley again. "I *AM* home. Go away before I'll kill you!" She threatened, stepping closer.  
"Buffy... Angel is your enemy. He's a vampire. Look at him!" riley motioned with his head. "How can you love this face?"  
Buffy looked at Angel. He lowered his head, as if trying to hide his vampiric face.  
She could feel her heart going out to him and stepped closer. He flinched when she touched his face softly.  
"When I look at his face," She said quietly, but both of them could hear clearly.   
"I see the man I love. The man who will protect me... and love me...-"  
"Not what I heard". riley interrupted. Buffy turned back to him.  
"But you don't remember, do you?"   
"What are you talking about?"  
"He tried to kill you. He only caused you pain and suffering. You were happier with me. I'M your boyfriend. Tell her, Angel".  
Buffy looked at Angel. "That's not true. Tell me it's not true," She pleaded.   
Angel's yellow eyes shimmered in pain. "...It's true". His voice was a mere whisper.  
"No!" She protested. Angel and riley both looked at her.  
"It can't be true. I *FEEL* it's not true". She explained.  
She stood on her tiptoes pulling Angel closer.   
riley watched as Buffy kissed the vampire, in his game face, and how the vampire kissed her back.  
"I kissed you in your vampire face before, haven't I?" Buffy asked him when she broke the kiss. "It felt like something familiar... was pressing at the back of my mind.."  
"It was a long time ago". Angel transformed back into his human face.   
"Buffy, let me take you home and cure you". riley said.  
"I don't want to go with you. I don't know you!"  
"Let her stay", Angel said. "I'll cure her".  
"Woah, hold on a second". Buffy put her hands on both of the guys' chests.  
"I'm not someone's property. Most definitely not his..." She tilted her head in riley's direction.   
She turned to riley. "I don't want to sound rude, but who the hell are you? I don't even know your name! I feel nothing when I look at you, and I know that even if there is something wrong with my memory, you're not a part of my life". riley was taken aback by her harsh words. Somehow, without her memory, she managed to say what he was feeling for quite a while now. He wasn't a part of her life anymore, if he ever was to begin with. She didn't need him, or wanted him, or wanted to need him. He looked at Angel, defeated. "Take care of her". He said quietly and headed out.  
Angel remained expressionless, even though riley expected a smirk of victory from him... again.  
  
"Wesley!!" Cordelia slammed her fists on the door furiously. Wesley was standing on the top of a ladder, searching for a book in his tall library.  
He heard the door breaks.  
"Wesley!" Cordelia yelled, entering the room.  
Wesley lost his balance and dropped the book. He hanged to the ladder, nearly falling down with it. He took a deep breath and stepped down.  
"Cordelia, you scared me!" He held his chest.  
"We have more troubles to worry about than your heart, Wesley". Cordelia grabbed his hand. "Oh, I was worried about my neck and how I nearly broke it".  
"Okay, Buffy turned Angel". Cordelia stopped him midway to the living room.  
"What?"  
"They had sex. He's evil. He beat up this guy. He's evil. Now he'll join Darla and Drusilla and kill us, and did I mention he's evil??"  
"Cordelia, relax", Wesley touched her shoulder. "Angel promised yesterday he won't do anything with Buffy, didn't he?"  
"Yes but-"  
"Why do you jump to conclusions? Angel knows he can't -do it- with Buffy. And he wouldn't lie to us".   
Cordelia eyed him.  
"Okay, he lied to us before. But it's different now. Now, where's Buffy?"  
"Ugh... With Angel?" Cordelia grinned uncomfortably.  
"Let me get this straight... you thought Angel turned, and you left Buffy there with him?"  
"Well.. She's the slayer.."  
"But she doesn't remember he can be evil!"  
"I thought you don't think he turned".  
"I don't..." Wesley sighed. "Forget it, let's go there".  
"Well I don't know why I thought... She said they did it and... well, he didn't try to kill us... but I guess I panicked..."  
  
"Giles!!" Xander rushed inside the magic shop.  
"Xander!" Anya jumped on him. He ignored her, running over to the desk.  
"Giles, we have -serious- problems... Angel turned".  
They all gazed at him. "Turned?" Giles put down his book. "How do you know?"  
"Gee only that he beat the living shit out of riley... and did I mention he was spending the night alone with Buffy?"  
"I don't think Angel would be so irresponsible". Giles said. "But it's a serious matter indeed if it's true. Have you seen Buffy?"  
"No, just Angel. In his vamp face. Not the nicest L.A tourist sightseeing..."  
"Depends who's looking". Anya cut him out. He smirked at her.   
"I meant Buffy.." She explained. "She probably liked-"  
"And riley might be dead by now". Xander interrupted her.  
"Well he deserves it". Anya spoke again.  
"What?" Xander looked at his girlfriend and stepped away.  
Giles took off his glasses. "He... he's the one who cast the spell on Buffy".  
"What?"  
"Yes. The bastard must die". Anya said.  
Giles fixed back his glasses. "Let's not rush to lynch him just yet".  
"I'm sure he had some reasons.." Willow said.  
"Yeah. Some reasons". Spike intervened.  
"What do you care?" Xander hissed at him.  
"When Captain Cardboard screws up on something, you bloody hell bet I care!" Spike folded his arms. "And when will we lynch him?"  
"Man, I don't believe you guys. So riley did something wrong. I'm sure he didn't mean to make Buffy lose her memory. But Angel turning bad... now that's... bad". Xander fidgeted.  
"He's right..." Willow said.  
"What are we gonna do if Angel turned?" Giles rubbed his nose bridge.  
"We can curse him again. We have everything here and we know it works". She smiled.  
"Yeah, Will, but what's the point? We should just go back and stake him". Xander objected.  
"Oh, can I be the one who stakes him?" Spike jumped.  
"Willow, try the curse". Giles said. "I got one orb of thesulah left..." His eyes landed on Dawn. "Or not... "  
"I didn't mean to break it.." Dawn bit her lower lip.   
"Now we can't save Angel..." Willow whined.  
"We can torture him before killing him," Spike suggested.  
Tara stepped inside the circle the others formed during their discussion.  
"What if riley did something that made Angel beat him up? And..." Everyone stared at her and she started to stutter. "W-what if... Angel still has his soul...?"   
"That's a good point, Tara". Giles remarked.  
"What happens to souls that are being called for the curse, if they're already in the body?" Dawn asked.  
"That's interesting", Giles hummed. "The orb is restoring the soul from the ether and if it's not there...."   
"Maybe it's good I broke the orb then". The young girl said.  
"But how can you be so sure he -didn't- turn?" Xander asked.  
They all looked at Tara. "I don't know... but, he didn't kill you". She pointed.  
"We might not want to rush into th-things. Keep looking for a reversing spell. Try the entire magoish series". Giles told them. The girls returned to their research.  
"Xander, do you have Angel's phone number?" Giles asked the boy.  
Xander searched his pockets. "Maybe in the car..."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Angel asked Buffy. They were both quiet for a while. Angel was lying on the sofa and Buffy bandaged his hand, sitting on the edge of the couch.  
"Good thing you're immortal again.." She said quietly. "It will heal fast".  
He pulled her until she was lying on top of him.  
"You didn't answer my question".  
She sniffled and let her body relax and sink on him.   
She rested her head on his chest.  
"It's just..." She sniffed again. Angel looked down, seeing her eyes filling with tears, and moved her closer to his face, his arms around her.  
"I can't remember what happened before I came that morning and yelled at you... but I can feel stuff... I could feel that I know you for a long time, that I love you... but also that there was something... we haven't seen each other for a long time before, have we?" Angel kissed her forehead softly and wiped the tear that rolled on her cheek. Buffy knew she lost her memory, but she didn't realize that the day she does remember, never happened. Let alone just 2 days ago. He didn't know how he could restore her memory. And he haven't heard from Giles.  
"Angel?" Buffy asked, waking him from his thoughts.   
"We broke up..." Angel decided to temper with the truth. It wasn't the time to hurt her more than necessary, but that soldier boy did his damage. "...And I moved here. We haven't seen each other for almost a year. And you came here because you were angry I showed up in your town... Without showing up to you". He told her.  
  
"Angel will be with us soon!" Darla smirked looking at Drusilla. "I had some woman- or demon... or whatever... hand the slayer's boyfriend a spell I seek from the Magoish". She laughed. "Angel exist no more for Buffy... And Buffy exist no more for Angel". She stepped closer to Dru. "That woman wanted Buffy out of the way as a payment... So Buffy not remembering Angel was just a bonus".  
Drusilla smiled mischievously. "They are together again... in a day time forgot..."  
Darla looked at her. "What?"  
"And the clock is ticking. Tick... Tick... Tick..." Drusilla tapped her finger on the metal table.   
"What are you talking about?" Darla stepped closer.  
"The slayer". Drusilla hissed. "And her Angel".  
"NO!!!" Darla screamed. She turned the table over, break the vase that was on it.   
She sat on the floor and started laughing. "The fool must have mixed the spell. Who knows what he actually did..." She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
  
"Angel!" Wesley and Cordelia burst inside. Buffy and Angel looked up, but didn't bother to get up. Wesley moved the book he was holding under his armpit and sent out his hand.  
"My 5 bucks, Cordelia".   
She mumbled something and put a bill in Wesley's hand.  
Buffy and Angel got up. Cordelia rushed over to him and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She said, then moved back to Wesley.  
"What's that all about?" He asked her.  
"Oh nothing". Cordelia flashed a wide smile. "I was just happy to see you're okay".  
He eyed her, not convinced.  
"She was worried you-" Wesley started saying but Cordy elbowed him. "...Got injured..." Wesley rephrased and Cordelia smiled again.  
"So, who was that guy?" Cordelia asked. "In all that mess I couldn't see if it was a demon or-"  
"Oh he was human..." Angel shrugged.  
Wesley cleared his throat. "Cordelia, would you take Buffy upstairs? There's a matter I need to discuss with Angel". Wesley hugged the book to his chest.  
Cordelia picked the shopping bags from the floor and Buffy walked silently behind her in the stairs.  
"Did you find anything?" Angel asked, moving over to the desk where Wesley now laid the book open.  
"Who was that guy?" Wesley asked looking over at Angel's bandaged hand.   
"Buffy's boyfriend..." Angel whispered.  
Wesley's eyes widened. "Did he-"  
"She told him off. I guess she'll deal with that when she's back to herself".  
"I'm afraid that's the problem..." Wesley flipped through the book's pages.   
  
  
"Irreversible?" Giles looked horrified at Willow.  
"That's what it says here..." Willow showed him the book.  
"Magoish spells are permanent and cannot be returned". Giles read the translation.  
  
  
"There must be a way around it!" Angel grabbed the book, looking at the text.  
"She can't stay like this forever!"  
  
  
"We'll find a way, don't panic". Giles said, rubbing his forehead.   
"I can't believe riley would be so stupid!" Xander said angrily. "What? He needs magic to get a girl's attention?!"  
Dawn, Willow and Giles stared at him. "I was 17!" He defended himself.  
"I don't understand how he knew this kind of magic anyway", Willow said.  
"Magoish spells are so complicated".  
"Yeah and if he wanted Buffy's sole attention he could just have his initiative buddies removing Buffy's mom out of the way". Anya said. They all glared at her.  
  
  
"He couldn't have known this magic without help from someone more... supernatural". Wesley said.   
"Yeah, he seemed a little thick-headed when I first saw him". Angel hummed.  
"So it's not him". Wesley agreed.  
  
  
"Ooooh! Guys, look!" Dawn called.Willow took the book from the girl's hands.  
"Yeah, that's..." She looked over at Giles. "I think there's a way!" Her face shined.  
  
  
"The seeker of the Magoish spell must exchange that which he took from the person, for the spell to be broken". Wesley read the translation. "It's like an eye for an eye. We need the person who cast the spell for this spell".  
"Who did it?" Angel asked.  
  
  
"We'll never find riley". Willow sighed.  
"He might be stupid enough to come back". Anya said.   
"When I lay my hands on him..." Xander slammed his hand on the desk.  
  
  
Angel kicked the table. Wesley looked at the vampire taking his rage and desperation on the table.  
"Hey now..." They heard Cordelia.  
They turned and looked over at the top of the stairs to see Cordelia and Buffy both in their new dresses, going down the stairs.  
"My God..." Wesley whispered.  
Angel's eyes were fixated on Buffy.  
The girls reached the last step. Buffy reached out her hand for Angel.  
He took her hand and brought her closer to him.   
"You look so... beautiful", His voice was husky.   
"You look maginificent". Wesley told Cordelia. She smiled satisfied.  
Buffy looked at Angel. "I thought I could make you forget the troubles for tonight". She smiled, caressing his cheek.   
"Buffy," He held her hand on his cheek. "You make me forget everyth-"   
  
a group of vampires broke into the hotel.  
All of them were sporting their game faces, growling.  
"They're not invited!" Cordelia called, hugging Wesley tight.   
"They broke into a vampire's lair. They don't need to be invited". Wesley explained.  
The vampires surrounded them.  
"Yeah..." Buffy said looking over at Wesley and Cordelia. "But they're not invited for the *party*". She turned quickly, kicking one of the vampires behind her.  
"Yeah, dust 'em!" Cordelia called.  
Angel joined Buffy in the fight. They were both fighting 4-5 vampires at the same time.  
Wesley tried to usher Cordelia out of there, but one vampire grabbed her and she screamed.Wesley tried to hit him and he released Cordelia. She ran upstairs.  
"A stake!" Buffy called after her. "Get us a stake!!"  
Cordy nodded , frightened and rushed out of sight.  
2 vampires tried to run after her, but Buffy grabbed a pencil from the desk and stabbed them from behind.   
Angel broke the table's leg and used it as an improvised stake.  
Cordelia came back running.  
"Buffy!" She called. Buffy was busy flipping a vampire on his back.  
She saw a vampire approaching Angel from behind.  
"Angel! Behind you!" She yelled. He turned around and staked the vampire.  
Cordelia camed down with the stakes, managing to dust a vampire that was in her way.  
  
The vampires all of the sudden stepped back. Angel, Buffy, Wesley and Cordy looked around confused.  
Drusilla and Darla entered the room, accompanied by more vampires.  
"Well, well..." Darla looked at Buffy. "What have we here?"  
"Darla..." Angel hissed, but more vampires came and grabbed them. They tried to fight them off, but it was useless- they were so many.  
"The cheerleader". Darla moved closer to Buffy.  
"Ugh, excuse me? I believe *I'm* the cheerleader here?" Cordelia protested and a vampire roared in her ear, grabbing her tighter.  
"Or she can be too, if you want.." Cordelia said quickly.  
Drusilla looked into Buffy's eyes. Angel tried to free himself from the vampires' hold and saw Buffy was standing still. The vampires let go of her.  
"Buffy! Look away!" He called.   
"Hush," Dru hissed and looked at Buffy again.  
"She opened the wrong door..." She told Darla. "Now her mind is singing... singing the music that is not really there". She laughed insanely.   
Darla vamped. "What do you suggest then?" She growled. "Eternal music lessons?"   
"Leave her alone..." Angel said, trying harder to release himself from his capturers.  
Darla smiled and moved closer to him. "I brought something for you, love". She smiled again and took out a small bottle, opening it. She spilled the contents on Angel and he screamed, falling to the ground.  
"How'd you like that? A shower from your beloved God". She smirked.  
"Take her". She ordered. The vampires covered Buffy's head with a sack and started to lead her away.   
Angel got up slowly but the vampires kicked him.  
"You'll see her tomorrow deary". Drusilla promised. "When she comes to kill you".  
"Maybe we should let him watch?" Darla pondered. She took the sack off Buffy's head. Buffy was still under Drusilla's spell.  
Darla put her hand on Buffy's neck.  
"No..." Angel growled. Cordelia and Wesley were just shocked, watching the scenario. Angel tried to get up again and the vampire kicked him back to the floor, stepping on him.  
"What? She had been tasted". Darla put her fingers on Buffy's scar.  
Drusilla barked like a puppy. "By her lapdog". She made a short and weird squeal-laughter.  
"Was it so bad you didn't finish?" Darla grinned evilly. She tilted her head and the vampires led Buffy away.  
"Buffy..." Angel tried to get up.  
"Finish them boys!" Darla called as she left. "Except for him. He can watch though".  
They left. The vampire moved to bite Wesley.   
He was dusted before he made it. Then the other vampires flew across the room.  
"Gunn!" Cordelia called relived.  
Gunn dusted all the vampires and helped Angel to get up. "You didn't call". He said.  
"We must..." Angel moaned, falling to the floor again. Gunn grabbed him in time.  
Wesley moved over to Cordelia. "Are you all right?" He asked. "A bit shaken..." She said. "And they ruined my new dress".  
"Wesley.. call Giles... we need them to find who cast the spell on Buffy". Angel ignored his pain.  
"We need to find Buffy". Gunn said.  
"Hopefully before she finds us..." Cordelia added.  
Angel closed his eyes. He won't be able to live if Darla made Buffy a vampire because of him.  
"In the worst case scenario we can curse Buffy like you, no?" Cordelia asked when Wesley picked up the phone.   
Angel clasped his fingers. "I will never let Buffy suffer for all eternity". He said quietly. "She doesn't deserve this pain".  
"But what if she turns into a vampire and doesn't kill anyone until we curse her? What, you will stake her?" Cordy kept asking.  
"She will never become a vampire". Angel said confident.   
  
  
Gunn, Cordelia and Wesley were sitting in "Caritas", Angel was standing on the stage.  
He looked away from them, uncomfortable. He started singing.  
"close your eyes... let me touch you now... let me give you something...that is real... close the door... leave your fears behind..."   
His voice cracked a little. "let me give you what you're giving me... you are the only thing... that makes me want to live at all... when i am with you ...there's no reason to pretend that..."  
"You know he actually improved since the last time". Cordelia noted.  
"I think it's because the song a bit slow". Wesley said.  
"I don't get why are we wasting our time here. We should go there and kick the chick's ass".  
"And where is there?" Cordelia asked. Gunn sighed. "He will end up staking her anyway".  
"Who? Darla? You bet!"   
"Buffy. He'll stake her just like I had to stake Illona". Gunn looked down.  
"Who's that?"  
"My sister. She was vamped. Almost a year ago". He saddened.  
"I'm sorry". Cordelia touched his arm.  
"It must take a lot of strength to stake someone close to you". Wesley said. They all looked at Angel.  
"I feel flames again...just put me inside you... I would never ever leave... just put me inside you...I would never ever leave you". Angel finished the song.  
He stepped down. The audience applauded.   
  
Angel followed anagogic demon.  
"Tell me where she is". He demanded.   
"I can tell you that. But is that what you really want to ask?"  
Angel looked at him. "Tell me".  
"The light let in by death and life which were scattered dim memories-"   
"Look, I'm in no mood for this cryptic crap. I want to know where Darla is". Angel grabbed the demon's shirt. "And I want to find Buffy".  
The demon patted Angel's shoulder. "The goal in sight again".   
Angel punched the host. The shocked demon fell down to the floor.  
"I'm sorry..." Angel apologized. He grabbed the demon and shook him. "But I want my answers now".  
  
"Well?" Gunn asked when Angel joined them.  
"He... wasn't helpful". Angel told them.  
"Giles said there's still no sign of riley". Wesley informed him.   
Angel looked down. "Go to Sunnydale, help them find this boy. And do the curse. I'll try locating Darla". Gunn got up. "Alone". Angel eyed him.  
"Are you crazy?" Cordelia looked at him. "You can't go after her on your own! What if Buffy-"  
"Go". Angel cut her out and walked away.  
The anagogic demon watched as Angel left. "Don't let darkness ensnare you, son". He whispered. Angel looked back at him and he dropped his stare, wiping the blood from his nose.  
  
Angel walked inside the lighted room. He saw Buffy lying on the floor. He  
grabbed her and she opened her eyes.  
"I remember..." She whispered, reaching out for his face. "I remember everything..." She held him close. "I want you to have me". She clung onto his shirt.  
"Buffy, we can't..." Angel tried to pull back.  
"Take me..." She whispered sensually. "Let me be a part of you..."  
"You already are". He whispered, caressing the scar he gave her almost 2 years ago. He vamped out and kissed her neck. She hugged him close.  
He lifted his head to kiss her. She darted out her tongue to meet his and  
soon his mouth covered hers. He could feel her hands roaming under his  
shirt, small and warm, sending the heat to his cold body to receive it back  
twice the heat.   
His kiss became more eager, more desperate, more passionate, and he had to let her go, fearing his fangs will rip her tongue or her lips. He looked back at her and for a moment he could have sworn they were in his old mansion.  
He sank his fangs in her neck and she was still clinging onto him ever so tightly, trying to melt into his body.  
He drank her blood. Her sweet powerful blood, better than any blood he ever tasted before. He missed it. He missed her.  
Something in the back of his mind whispered to him to stop drinking, and let  
her live. Another told him to lose himself completely in her.  
Buffy moaned, wrapping her thighs around him. "More..." She whispered.  
"Drink more".  
He had to tear himself from her. "No".  
"Why?" She moved into sitting position. "Why don't you want me?"  
He wanted to speak, to let her know she was all he ever wanted. But he heard the metallic laughter behind him.  
Darla walked inside. She picked Buffy from the floor and fed from the wound  
Angel just reopened.   
"Darla no!" Angel called.   
"Hush, my boy". She said and trailed her finger on her chest, drawing blood, just like she did with him 2 centuries ago.   
She pressed Buffy's face against her chest, and Angel fell down to the floor, watching Buffy drink the blood.  
"No....." He cried out.  
  
Angel opened his eyes. He was in his bed, at his hotel.  
He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but it seemed like ages. He felt the heat leaves his body. She was the only one who could make him feel human. Who made him *want* to be human. He got out of bed. He knew she wasn't going to be a vampire. Not if it was up to him.  
  
"He walked away? You just let him walk away?" Xander looked at Wesley and  
Cordelia.   
"We didn't do anything. Calm down already!" Cordelia hushed him.   
"Angel said you came with him". Wesley pointed.  
"Well, yeah... I..." Xander backed off.   
"So riley's somewhere in L.A, and we need him for the reversing spell". Giles concluded.  
"Yes. He will have to give up his memories in exchange for hers". Wesley told him. "It's the only way".  
"We don't even know where he is..." Willow sighed.  
"Well, Buffy doesn't seem too unhappy to be with Angel". Cordelia tried to hint an alternate solution.  
"But what about Darla and Drusilla?" Gunn asked. Cordelia and Wesley both shot warning stares at him.  
"W-what?" Giles looked at the tall black guy.  
"Drusilla is here?" Spike asked.  
"Didn't Angel kill Darla 4 years ago?" Dawn asked.  
"Yeah, he dusted her. We saw it". Willow lined up with Dawn.  
"To cut the story short, evil lawyers raised Darla, sent her after Angel, she was human, Drusilla vamped her and now they're wrecking chaos in L.A".  
Cordelia summed the story for them.  
"Dru vamped Darla? Good for her!" Spike was the only one who found the story amusing.  
"And what about Buffy?" Xander asked.  
The 3 bat pack members exchanged looks.   
"Tell me this look was a good 'Buffy and Angel are kicking their ass as we speak' look?" He pressed.  
"Hopefully... soon... or... later?" Cordelia hoarsened.   
Everyone was quiet.  
"That wasn't very convincing". Willow said.  
  
  
Angel broke into the room. It was lighted with hundreds of candles. In the center of the room, there was a king-size bed. He saw Buffy's pale body on it.   
He rushed over there and picked her from the bed.   
"Buffy..." He whispered, feeling tears forming in his eyes.  
She opened her eyes slowly. "Angel..." She whispered.  
He held her closer to him, his eyes spotting the bloody wound on her neck.   
"You'll be all right," He said softly, cradling her in his lap.  
"She wants you to finish what you started". He heard Darla's voice behind her.  
"Don't you want her to be young forever, and all yours?" She stepped out of the shadows, exposing herself.   
"Get away from me". Angel hissed.  
"Love, it wasn't the way it supposed to happen". Darla told him.  
"I didn't plan for you to suffer when I was seeking the Magoish spell".  
"So you are the seeker...Not riley". Angel gritted his teeth. His arms were still around Buffy's limp body.  
"Yes. Unfortunately, that stupid boyfriend of hers messed up the spell and it came out different than expected". Darla smirked. "But it's all right".  
"If I kill you, she will get her memories back". He said quietly, lying Buffy back on the bed.  
"What will that matter?" She sneered. "She's dying".  
Angel moved closer to Darla. She looked at him. He vamped.   
"Yes, my boy". She raised her hand to touch his face. He snarled.   
Darla sensed his intentions. "You can't kill me again".  
"I said I don't want to". He staked her quickly. Darla, with a shocked expression on her face, burst into ashes.  
"But I never said I wouldn't". He threw away the stake.  
"Angel?" He heard Buffy's weak voice. "Is that... you?"  
His face reverted to human and he approached her. "Shush, don't speak". He picked her up and carried her away.  
  
"I'll remember you...this is all that I can do, but I'll remem-" A female demon was singing on the stage when Angel broke in. he was carrying Buffy in his arms.   
"Get out! All of you!" He shouted and kicked a table in his way, turning it upside down. The demons started to get up, looking around at the mess Angel created.  
"Everybody, show's over. We are closing early tonight". The host announced.  
The audience grumbled some more, but left.  
Angel laid Buffy on the stage.  
He grabbed the anagogic demon. "Heal her!!" he demanded.  
"I'm afraid it's not in my powers". The demon said sincerely.   
"HEAL HER!" Angel raised his voice.  
"I can't".  
"Then take me to someone who can!" He shook the demon.  
"What is done-"  
"Cannot be undone. I know all about this crap, and I don't care. I felt her life slipping away...There must be something you can do."  
"I'm sorry". The host stepped back.  
"Angel?"   
Angel walked over to Buffy. She tried to raise her head. He sat down and cradled her in his lap. "Don't speak... It's going to be fine". He caressed her head softly. Tears streamed down his face for the first time since he was holding Buffy in his arms, crying, seconds before time swallowed the one perfect day they had.  
"I... never..." She tried to reach out for him and he took her hand. She was almost as cold as he was.  
"...Never... stopped...loving you..." She whispered. "...Never..."  
She was saying her goodbye.   
"It's okay, Buffy. Rest". He whispered. He wasn't going to quit on her yet.  
"Angel... I need to know..." She gathered her remaining strength. "...Did  
the day I remember... happened?"   
He hugged her closer. "It did". He confirmed.  
"I love you..." She whispered and closed her eyes.  
"Buffy, don't close your eyes". He tried to shake her.   
She opened her eyes again. "I can't..."  
"I love you". Angel cried, bringing his face to hers. "I love you and I  
always will". He told her. She smiled faintly and rested her head on his  
chest.  
Angel kept crying. It was harder than the last time - when he pulled her from the water and she wasn't breathing. Her heart was still beating that time. Now she was completely dead in his arms. Cold and her veins were almost empty from blood.  
He kissed her cold lips and laid her on the floor.  
He got up and furiously kicked away the microphone. The host, who witnessed the scene, came out of the shadows, watching Angel trashing the bar.   
Angel broke the tables, threw chairs in the air, losing control completely.  
"Tell the powers that be it's not over". He hissed at the host and wiped his tears.  
"It's not". The demon replied and Angel was holding a chair in midair when he saw Buffy getting up.  
  
Buffy was sporting her game-face. She grinned at Angel. He felt a chill down his spine. She looked so evil. So not his Buffy.  
"It's never over". She told him.  
She walked towards him. "Hello lover".  
He shook his head in disbelief. "No.... It can't be..." He whispered.  
"It is. I'm back. We can be together now". She put her hand on his chest.  
"Forever. That's the whole point, remember?"  
"It's not you". He whispered. "You're not Buffy".  
She laughed and kissed him. He let her kiss him, feeling her fangs.   
He pushed her away. She reverted back to her human face.  
Angel swallowed, looking at her. He touched her face. Her face was cold. She took his hand. "We can be together for all eternity. Isn't that what you wanted?"   
"Not like this". He said quietly.   
"Fool". She hissed. He just stared at her.  
"We could have been together for eternity. We could have ruled together". She hit him hard across the face and he staggered backwards. "But you're too weak". She kicked him and threw him across the room. She was even stronger as a vampire than she was as the slayer.  
Angel tried to get up. She approached him and kicked his face.  
"You're not good enough for me!" She hissed.   
He got up quickly and grabbed her, pushing her close to him.   
"Are you sure?" He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hard.  
She laughed. "Yes lover... let me make you happy..." She kissed him again.  
He kissed her back and then, with one surprising thrust, he staked her.  
"Angel?" She whispered his name seconds before she burst into ashes.  
"You killed her". The anagogic demon came behind Angel.  
"She was already dead". Angel said quietly, staring into space.   
  
The room around him changed quickly and he found himself standing in a shinning bright whiteness. It took his eyes a few moments to get used to the bright glow. He looked around, but the whiteness seemed endless.  
"Well done". He heard a voice. He looked around again but saw nothing.   
"You earned your redemption. Your sins are washed". The voice proceeded.   
Angel huffed. "Why? I didn't save humanity".  
"You averted the apocalypse". A female voice now spoken.  
"Did I?" Angel's voice was careless.  
"According to the apocalypse, the slayer would have joined the forces of darkness and bring forth Armageddon. And she would have succeeded".   
Angel remained quiet.  
A hole started to spread in the whiteness before him, revealing piece after piece of blue sky.   
"When you'll walk into the light, you'll be human again". A male voice told him.  
"What if I don't want to?" Angel folded his hands.   
"Don't want to? Isn't that why you were fighting? What you were craving for?" The female voice spoke again.  
"Not if Buffy is dead. I don't want to be human if she's not there".  
"You can't reject your redemption. You are not allowed to challenge the powers that be!" The male voice was angry.  
"I just did". Angel's voice remained careless. "Kill me. Let me burn in hell". He demanded.  
"Silence". Another voice has spoken. A voice that wasn't human nor demonic, not male nor female, yet all of those combined. A pure strong voice that made the bright infinity tremble. It seemed to fill everything.   
"What do you want?" The magnificent voice came behind Angel. He turned around to see nothing again. He felt his body shiver from the power of the voice.  
"I want Buffy to live".  
"There's a price to pay". The voice came from above this time, from everywhere.   
"I don't care. Take my life. They worth nothing without her". Angel said.  
"Your life worth nothing to us if you cease to exist". The voice roared. Angel tried to keep his balance because whatever he was standing on seemed to shake violently.  
Then the shaking stopped. Angel realized he couldn't give his life in exchange for Buffy's life this time.  
"What do you want from me? I'll do anything". Angel stepped forward.  
"You will remain a vampire with a soul for all eternity, and fight in our behalf. You will never be human".  
Angel gasped. The powers that be wanted to take back his reward and make him their slave in order to let Buffy live.  
"I accept". He said.   
"There's more". The voice was cutting the air next to him so quickly Angel felt pain, like a slash in his ribs.   
"Anything..." He whispered.  
"Buffy will live but she will have no recollection of you. The memory of you will be erased from her life".  
Angel flinched. The pain in his ribs was stronger. It was a heavy price.   
He wasn't entirely sure he could do it.  
But then again, what would be the point of his life if he walked out of this place as a human, and she won't be there to share it with him. If he couldn't see her face, even from a distance, and most importantly- without the hope that one day they could be together again.   
He was fighting all this time for his redemption- become human and reunite with Buffy. If she wasn't his redemption then he didn't want to be redeemed.  
"I accept". Angel declared, not a slight hesitation in his voice.   
"Then so shall it be". The voice faded in the air, but its power kept echoing all   
around Angel. The glowing white infinity waved around him.  
  
  
Angel found himself in the karaoke bar, "Caritas". He was standing on the stage singing. "I feel flames again...just put me inside you... I would never ever leave... just put me inside you...I would never ever leave you". He finished the song. The audience cheered.   
"Wow, I think Angel is qualified to join a rock band!" The host said.  
Angel stepped down from the stage. He looked at the host. "What am I doing here? Is Buffy-"  
"Wow. That was something I've never thought I'd witness".   
Angel turned shocked when he heard Buffy's voice behind him.  
"Buffy... You're..." He stuttered. "...Here..."  
Buffy smiled uncomfortably. "I... ugh... I heard Drusilla is back..." She said.   
"Are you okay... do you..." Angel looked at the host confused. "Do you remember me?"  
Buffy bit her lip. "I might have been a little... bitchy to you... but of course I remember you..." Her voice trembled a bit, and Angel sensed there was something more. Buffy took his hand and led him to the corner, so they could have more privacy.  
"I... also..." Buffy seemed to be very uncomfortable.   
He lowered his head to her. He still didn't believe she was there. Alive and holding his hand.  
"I wanted to apologize about the other time... I was such a bitch..." She smiled nervously. "I was jealous... and said stuff..."  
"You remember..." He whispered, shaken.  
"And would rather forget... You were right about Faith, you know".  
"Buffy..." He started saying, his eyes filling with tears.  
"Wait..." She said, holding out her hand. "I didn't finish".  
He looked at her face. He wondered if she remembers everything.  
"There's this... third thing I came for..." She hesitated and looked down. He touched her chin softly and lifted her face to him. "I want to look at you," He explained with a faint smile. She blushed, but didn't drop her eyes from him.  
"I... I suddenly... I don't know how to explain this... one moment my mom was okay and healing from the surgery, and riley-"   
Angel took away his hand.  
Buffy sighed. "He's gone, Angel. He left... he said I never loved him... actually left a note..." They locked their eyes again. "... An-and it's true. I've always loved you..." She half-whispered. "I-I ... I still... I love you".   
"I love you". He whispered back almost automatically.  
"I need you to tell me if my memories are true and I didn't slip on my head or something..." She let out a brief laughter. "Because I remember things... that weren't there before... That when I came to L.A it was more than 5 minutes... and that demon... and... chocolate!" She looked at him, her eyes desperate for an answer.   
He smiled genuinely. "It happened". He confirmed.  
She sighed relieved. "Oh my God. The ice cream... everything... when you went to turn back the day... that's why I couldn't remember it before, right?" She asked, stepping closer to him. "But I told you I'll never forget".   
He was still smiling. "You did".  
She moved even closer to him, then hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry, Angel..." She burst into tears. He put his arms around her.  
"Shush, It's okay". He whispered. She raised her head and he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss deepened and they were standing there, immersed in one another.  
When they finally let go and broke the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes.  
"Let's kick some Drusilla ass". Buffy said.  
Angel smiled, reaching for her face and wiped her tears gently.  
"Tell me about your mother first".  
"Depressing. Let's go and do something more... roar". She said and winked.  
"Hold on, I have to do something first..." He said and walked over to the host who was now at the bar.  
"What is it?" He asked the demon.   
"You got what you wanted. Buffy's alive". The anagogic said.  
"So it's not a dream then... how come she remembers me?" He kept asking.  
"The power of true love is stronger even from the powers that be". The demon said directly.  
"A-and my redemption?" Angel asked.  
"You gave it back, remember? You will always remain a vampire with a soul and fight for the powers that be".  
"So does it mean-"  
"Go home and make the girl happy. She looks like she needs it".  
Angel smiled and crushed the demon with a big hug. The demon seemed surprised.  
Angel laughed and walked back to Buffy, taking her hand.  
He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.  
She laughed. "Now will you tell me how on earth you could think I'd forget you?" She asked.   
"It's a long story".  
"Tell me. We can kick Drusilla's ass tomorrow, and I don't need to go back to Sunnydale so urgently, mom's doing splendid, so I got all night".   
He smirked. "I got other plans for tonight".  
Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn were smiling, looking at their boss leading his one true love, his soulmate, outside of the bar to the fresh air of the night.   
  
THE END  
  
Moral is: THE POWER OF LOVE WILL ALWAYS WIN!!! BEWARE, JOSS!  
  



End file.
